Bree Davenport
Biography Along with her brothers Adam and Chase, Bree was one of the first bionic superhumans in the world. Their goal with to use their bionics to protect the it. In Season 1 of Lab Rats, Bree was introduced to their step-brother Leo. He moved in with his mom Tasha, who just married Donald Davenport - the team's organizer. The team became great friends with Leo, who frequently helped them on missions. Later in the series, when Leo became bionic, he went on missions with them. Later on, Bree helped defeat Krane, and brought in his bionic soldiers to train the to be bionic heroes. During that time, she, along with her brothers, was a mentor at the Davenport Bionic Academy. In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, Bree got introduced to the superhero hero world. She became friends with Skylar Storm; along with her sidekicks Kaz and Oliver. In The Vanishing, Bree got a bionic upgrade that made her abilities 10 times more powerful. At the same time, Mr. Davenport said that there was an emergency, so the team had to be split. While Adam and Leo stayed at the academy, Bree and Chase went with Mr. Davenport to Centium City to create a new team. When they arrived, they found out that Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar would be joining their new team; which would be called The Elite Force. Skylar revealed that Mighty Med Hospital was destroyed, which took out a lot of superheroes. Fortunately, Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar escaped. Bree also learned that Kaz and Oliver recently got superpowers. During their time together, Bree developed a close friendship with Skylar and started dating Kaz. In Follow The Leader, Bree fills in as Mission Leader after Chase gets trapped in Mission Command, much to his annoyance. On the next mission, Chase traps Bree in Mission Command so she wouldn't be Mission Leader. When Bree escaped, Chase admitted what he did. Even though Bree forgave him and decided to keep what happened a secret, Chase felt bad about lying, so he told the truth to the whole team, and made Bree Mission Leader. In The List, Bree completed the superhero list that would warn the superheroes about Roman and Riker, the villains who destroyed Mighty Med. However, they still found out about it. After a fight, Roman and Riker retreated. In Elite Force Adventures, Roman and River remotely attacked Mission Command, but Bree escaped. Thinking that Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar were dead, Bree and Chase went to the lab in Los Angeles to restrategize. There, Donald gave Bree and Chase extra bionic abilities. After that, Bree and Chase found out that Roman and Riker were at Holiday Park in Chesterfield, Missouri. Bree and Chase fought Roman and Riker when they got there and seemed to have beat them. When resting on a bench, Bree got a text, and, to her surprise, it was from Skylar. It said that she and Kaz made it out of Mission Command alive. It also turned out that Oliver survived as well. Overjoyed, Bree went back to Centium City with Chase and reunited the team. The next day, Bree got a peculiar Mission Alert saying that something was going on in the Pyramids in Memphis, Egypt. Bree and Chase went to Egypt, and were very surprised to see a Pharaoh emerging from the Great Pyramid of Khufu. After incapacitating the Pharaoh, Bree went to the bionic academy to get Leo to extract the Pharaoh's powers. After that, Bree and Chase checked out the pyramids while they were in Egypt, and Leo went back to the academy with the pharaoh. Two hours later in Centium City, Bree was delighted to see Adam Geo-leap into the penthouse. He said that Leo wanted to tell her that the pharaoh she and Chase fought was probably a "bad guy". When they tried going into Mission Command to see what was going on, they were locked out. They went to the Lab in Los Angeles to see who was in there. Much to Bree's shock she found Roman in Mission Command. She was relieved to see Oliver there defeating Roman, but there was still unanswered questions. Bree rushed to the academy and brought the pharaoh to the Lab to be interrogated by Adam. It was revealed that Bree and Chase never defeated Roman and Riker in Holiday Park, just the androids in their place, and that the pharaoh was actually Riker the whole time trying to distract Bree and Chase. It also turned out that Roman and Riker were working for Rodissius, and got his powers back via the Arcturion Space Rock. When Riker was taken out, Bree and Adam hurried to Holiday Park, and swiftly defeated Rodissius. The next day, an apparent fan of Chase named Reese was visiting the penthouse, and Bree was the only one suspicious of her. When Reese told someone on her phone to "Commence Operation Blackout", Bree knew that she was up to no good. Bree told the team to fix the blackout while she stayed with Reese, but she disappeared. In Mission Command, Bree found Douglas lying on the floor in pain. Douglas revealed that Reese was a shapeshifter and the new leader of the Shapeshifter Alliance, which Roman and Riker were once part of before they were defeated. Douglas also told Bree that Reese took the superhero list before attacking him. Bree took Douglas upstairs and called the team, who had just fixed the blackout. Chase stayed with Douglas to take care of him, and Bree went with the rest of the team to fight Reese. After a battle, Bree successfully destroyed the Shapeshifter Alliance. The only thing the team had to do was to defeat a shapeshifter cousin of Roman and Riker in Portland, Oregon. The next day, two of Kaz's siblings, Gabe and Teddy, arrived to meet him for the first time. The previous day, Kaz told Bree that he found out that he was adopted and was born to the Duncan family in Denver, Colorado. Gabe and Teddy went with the team to Oregon to find the last shapeshifter. When they arrived there, Bree met a girl named Esther. It turned out that Esther was Bree's bionic younger sister. Esther said that the shapeshifter they were looking for was her boyfriend Naldo. When they got there, Naldo attacked the team, but Gabe and Teddy defeated him. After this the shapeshifters were no longer a threat, and the entire superhero was saved. In Under Siege, Bree told the team that the Bionic Academy was under attack. As they hurried there, they found out that it was empty. Suddenly, Chase was attacked and fell down. When he got up, he started being evil. It turned out that he wasn't Chase at all, but a villain disguised as him. The team found out that this villain was actually Krane, who switched places with Dr. Gao when escaping the Davenport Space Colony. Krane said that the only way to save Chase was to sacrifice someone. Unsure of what to do, the team went to 128th Street in Centium City and found all of the students, including Adam and Leo. Leo chose to sacrifice himself to save Chase. When Krane shot at him, Chase came through the wall, defeated Krane with his laser bow, and brought Leo back to life. After this, the team brought the students and Adam and Leo back to the academy. Elite Force Adventures: Arrested Development Trivia * In Follow The Leader, Bree becomes mission leader. * Bree is really good with technology. * Bree is a Star Wars fan. * In Elite Force Adventures, Bree is shown to have an iPhone 6s. * Bree and Kaz are married. * Bree is the first Modern Roman Empress. * Bree was the bridesmaid for Oliver and Skylar's wedding. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Abilities Before EFA *Super Speed *Super Agility *Turbo Leap *Invisibility *Vocal Manipulation *Energy Blast Unlocked in EFA * Fire Power * Blast Wave * Heat Vision * Super Intelligence * Super Strength * Force Field * Invincibility Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:The Elite Force Category:Bionic Category:Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Adults